An Angel's Kiss
by Blackfang64
Summary: It takes a kiss to express emotions, but what happens if it came to you in a dream? Will things be the same for the two? ShizNat oneshot Note: the idea came from 'the secret stream'


**An angel's kiss **

_I don't know what it was that made me do that, was it love or friendship? _

The brunette looked up at the raven haired beauty her eyes filled with what was certain of shock. The blunette's lips rested gently upon her own while a hand gently cupped her cheek leaving a warm sensation.

_Will she hate me for this? I guess I know why this happened…. _

_9 years ago….. _

The blunette girl sat there in the corner of the room crying as her sobs drifted away.

_It was kindergarten, I just moved here and at the time I wasn't happy about it. _

Tears dripped down her cheeks leaving a salty trail behind.

_I wasn't crying because I was sad, I guess I was crying because… I was scared. _

Unknown to the girl her presence was about to be acknowledged as a brunette girl walked quietly towards her.

'_I didn't want to make new friends, I wanted my old ones back' that's what I told myself. I couldn't bear to have another friend. That was until I met you… _

"Hi…"

_That's all it took._

The girl turned her head around sniffling looking up to find a girl that looked about her age smiling cheerfully.

_My brain wanted me to tell her to go away but my heart told me to let her stay. _

"I'm Fujino Shizuru, what's your name?" the girl asked me.

_Her eyes… they were a red colour, like a crimson red as her face looked so soft and gentle as though the girl would never hurt a fly. _

"K-Kuga Natsuki…" I replied trying to wipe away the tears.

_I don't know what it was, but some reason the girl brought a sense of warmness upon me. _

"It's nice to meet you Nat-su-ki" Shizuru chanted as she brought her hand down to Natsuki offering it to her.

_I didn't think, I just acted as I accepted her hand. _

"Hm please don't cry…" Natsuki looked up as Shizuru staring at her concernly. "It would be sad to see tears stain your beautiful face" Natsuki felt her cheeks warming up as a blush ascended upon her face.

_My mother usually says that kind of stuff but I never expected it to be said by a girl like her. _

"My Natsuki looks so cute when's she's blushing" Shizuru smiled cheerfully as grasped Natsuki's hand. Natsuki felt a little started by Shizuru when she held her hand but somehow it felt nice. "Hey Natsuki…"

Natsuki shook her head paying attention to the brunette. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

Natsuki looked into the girl's eyes as it seemed she was serious about it.

_I wondered why a girl like her would ask for a person like me to be friends with her. _

"…Sure"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eventually over the years we became the best of friends but something happened that I did not expect. It happened because of a dream I had…. _

_I was about eleven when I had the dream; there I was standing along in a grass field with no one else in sight from miles away. Suddenly I felt a warm shining light sparkling upon me. My eyes trailed up into the sky as they became fixed upon a sight that left me speechless to say. _

_I thought it was a mirage but it was true, it was angel. But her face looked familiar; she descended down from the clouds as he wings floated down gently. I suppose it was her eyes that I saw first that convinced me who it was. The beautiful angel I watched in aw was none other then my friend, Shizuru. _

_She floated there in mid air, her face so close to mine as I felt an incredible feeling emerging from my heart. I don't know who it was first but I found myself holding the girl in my arms kissing her. The feeling was so heavenly and relaxing as we fell back onto the field of grass. _

_The dream kept me up for nights; I kept asking myself what it meant. Day after day I stared at Shizuru trying to figure it out, and then it struck me. I was in love with my best friend. Since then I had been acting differently around her, I had trouble speaking to her as every time she would speak, my breathe was taken away. _

_I wanted to tell her, but I was scared. But… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked upon opening. Natsuki walked through closing the door behind her. Turning around she made her way down the hall before stopping at a door. Knocking on it gently, she opened the door keeping one hand behind her back.

Looking through the opened door she saw a brunette looking over at her weakly. "Nat-su-ki…" the girl coughed as she pushed the cover down. Natsuki slipped her way in shutting the door making sure her eye contact with the girl was never broken.

"How are you feeling Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she took a kneeled down on her eyes next to the brunette.

"I'm still feeling a little unwell, but since you're here I feel a little better…" Shizuru replied before letting out a cough. Natsuki reached over from behind her back as she revealed to Shizuru a lavender floor. Shizuru smiled as best as she could causing Natsuki to smile. "For me?"

"Yeah, I know how much you love them…" Natsuki placed the flower on the side of Shizuru's bed table.

"Natsuki…" Natsuki turned back around to find Shizuru looking sadly into her eyes. "There's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

Shizuru took a deep breathe before letting it out. "Natsuki, I…I…" Natsuki felt herself tensing up as she waited for what Shizuru had to say.

"What do you need to say?" Natsuki asked feeling a little impatient.

"I don't think it's me who has something to say, but it is you" Shizuru looked up into Natsuki's eyes as she saw that Shizuru knew something. Natsuki felt her beginning to get nervous as her hands became unsteady.

"I knew it, Natsuki I want to apologize" Natsuki felt a little confused by Shizuru's words.

"Apologize for what?"

"For what I did, for when…" Shizuru swallowed hard. "When I kissed you"

Natsuki's eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaped in surprise.

"It was four years ago, when you were sick before the school play remember?" Shizuru asked.

_The school play, I remember I caught the cold and was to sick to be a part of it, I was kind of glad I guess. Wait that was the same day when… _

"I came around to show you my angel costume hoping it would cheer you up when I found you asleep. What I did next was my own actions as a kissed you" Shizuru heard Natsuki gasp. "I knew you were awake when I did that, that's why I want to apologize for what I did, I must have messed you up so badly…" Shizuru paused as she burst into tears. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I love you so much but I know our love can never bloom"

Natsuki sat there; her mind was lost in the words that came out of Shizuru's mouth.

_The angel that I kissed in my dream, she really was Shizuru. I don't feel messed up for what she did; I never knew my true feelings until she acted upon her feelings. _

Natsuki leaned up upon Shizuru's side reaching over to the Girl's cheek.

_I guess… _

Cupping the brunette's cheek she turned Shizuru's face towards her as she brought her face in closer.

…_It's my turn…. _

Shizuru opened her eyes watching as Natsuki's face closed in on hers. "Natsuki?..."

…_To show my feelings_.

Natsuki captured the girl's lips in one kiss, gently closing her eyes as she let the passion take control of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I guess it was her feelings that unlocked my own; I was truly blessed by her. _

Breaking away, Natsuki listened to the panting sounds coming from Shizuru. Opening her eyes she smiled warmly as the tears in Shizuru's eyes had stopped.

_She will always be… _

"I love you too, Shizuru"

…_My beautiful angel. _

**End **

**Author: back from holiday but soon going on another. I hope you enjoyed this and remember to read and review. **


End file.
